warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht
HOOFDSTUK 24 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek krabbelde overeind en draaide zich rond en rond, maar ze vond geen verklaring voor de gil die ze had gehoord. Uiteindelijk sprong ze de kraamkamer uit, naar het woud. Ze begon te rennen in een wereld zonder licht, maan en sterren, en ze zag alleen... niets. Opeens hoorde ze nog zo'n verschrikkelijke gil. Het was de gil van Vochttand. Haar partner lag opengekrabt op de grond, en was zo te zien buiten westen. Zonder aarzelen sprong ze tevoorschijn en trok hem aan zijn nekvel mee. Hij lag redelijk dicht bij het Donderpad, en Bontvlek sleepte hem langs de berm, ook al stond ze zelf op de grijze weg. En dan sprong er een schaduw uit de bosjes tevoorschijn, en Asvuur sprong angstig naar hen toe."Wat heb je gedaan?!" Krijste ze. Bontvlek zei niets, en keek Asvuur alleen onbegrijpend aan."Ik heb hem niet verwond als je dat misschien dacht!" Miauwde ze dan luid. Asvuur keek haar alleen met vuurschietende ogen aan."Ik heb je wel door... je wou hem vermoorden!" En ze sprong op Bontvlek. Bontlvek gilde en probeerde de sterke krijger van zich af te duwen, maar het lukte niet. Asvuur was zo te "zien" razend zonder reden, en met een schok besefte Bontvlek dat ze op het donderpad lagen. Ze gilde en schreeuwde tegen Asvuur, maar die zei niets. En dan, net als er geronk weerklonk, beet Asvuur keihard in Bontvlek's achterpoot en sprong weg. Het was al te laat. Maar het laatste wat ze hoorde was Vochttand, hij slaakte een kreet van wanhoop."NEE!!!!!!" En dan werd Bontvlek verblind door licht. Ze voelde een knal door haar heenkomen, die werd harder en harder tot ze zelf de knal was en dan door de lucht suisde en met een droge, harde klap op het gras van de berm terechtkwam. De hoeken van haar blindheid waren wit, en dat strekte zich verder uit tot haar hele zicht zuiver wit was, het kolkte en bruiste als water, en het maakte een zacht geluid als een rustige beek. Het werd eerst zilver, dan kreeg het een lichtblauwe tint en het stroomde weg, zodat er een nieuwe laag kwam. Die kleurde ook zilver, lichtblauw, bleekgroen, lichtrost, zuiver wit, créme, en dan de kleur van de zonsondergang. Bontvlek zag weer al die mooie momenten die ze met Vochttand had doorgebracht, en het kon haar niets meer schelen dat hij al een partner had, ze dacht aan de tijd dat ze Wolkit had gered, dat Vochttand als leerling haar had bevrijd van een gijzeling, hoe hij haar had geholpen om te ontsnappen..."Ik hou van je..." Murmelde ze. Dan glimlachte ze en werd alles zwart, weggezogen in de rustige slaap die ze nodig had. Maar ergens wist ze dat het nog niet te laat was, ze kon nog gered worden als Vochttand snel was... HOOFDSTUK 25 (door Appelvacht) Vochttand keek vol wanhoop naar zijn partner, op het donderpad in een poel van bloed. Hij was woedend op Asvuur, want zij wist dat Bontvlek kittens met hem had. Zo snel als hij kon pakte hij de beige poes en sleepte haar het kamp. 'Lenteblad!' schreeuwde hij. De medicijnkat kwam haastig aanrennen, en toen ze bij Bontvleks lijk kwam gilde ze. 'Wat.... is er gebeurd?' vroeg ze geschokt. 'Asvuur en zij waren aan het vechten bij het donderpad, en toen.... kwam er een monster aan en...' Vochttand trilde helemaal en had nog vreselijke pijn van zijn eigen wonden. Lenteblad gaf hem een paar stukjes kamille en boog zich weer over Bontvlek. Bontvlek deed haar ogen een klein beetje open. 'Je leeft nog!' riep Vochttand. Bontvlek schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee....Het is te laat...' miauwde ze. 'Ik jaag nu met de SterrenClan. Het spijt me.. Zorg goed voor.... Wo...lfkit..' Bontvlek sloot haar ogen, en stopte met ademen. Bruinstreep, Bontvleks moeder en een oudste, stak haar kop uit het Oudstenhol. Toen ze haar dochter dood op de open plek zag liggen, slaakte ze een kreet. Buizerdster sprintte het hol uit, samen met Steentand. Bruinstreep strompelde nara haar dochter, en drukte haar neus in Bontvleks vacht. 'Het spijt me zo,' kraakte ze verdrietig. In de kraamkamer, zat Asvuur. De moederkat staarde dof voor zich uit, met ogen vol verdriet. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Vochttand. Asvuur zei niets, en ging huilend in haar mosnest liggen. 'Bontvlek. Ik dacht dat ze je heeft vermoord, maar nu is zij dood, dankzij mij.' Vochttand ging zonder iets te zeggen naar het krijgershol. Hij liet zich vallen in zijn mosnest en viel meteen in slaap. Hij zag een schildpaspoes, een beige poes en een koperkleurige leerling. Vochttand herkende de drie poezen; Mosstreep, Bontvlek en Honingpoot, de DonderClanleerling die verdronk tijdens het gevecht op het Eiland. Mosstreep keek naar haar vroegere leerling. 'Ik ben trots op je.' miauwde ze. 'Je hebt vele gevaren getrotseerd. Alleen willen we je een ding zeggen.' Honingpoot ging naast de RivierClanpoes staan. 'Blauwster. Hij loog tegen je, want hij ging dood tijdens het gevecht waarin wij stierven. Hij had snel de gedaante van Mosselster aangenomen en bevolen om als een groep zwerfkatten te leven. Daarna nam hij Moeraskits gedaante aan het doodde jou bijna. Daarna hypnotiseerde hij Asvuur, zodat zij Bontvlek ging verwonden.' Nu begreep Vochttand het. Asvuur was onschuldig. Ze kon Botnvleks dood bog wel herrineren, en dacht dat ze het echt had gedaan. 'Maar goed dat Buizerdster Blauwsters bevel niet serieus genomen had,' miauwde Bontvlek, die naar voren stapte. Het leek alsof ze sterren in haar vacht had. 'Denk niet dat ik weg ben.' miauwde de beige poes. 'Ik zal altijd aan jou, Asvuur, Wolfkit en de anderen denken.' Vochttand was opgelucht. Eindelijk had ze het Asvuur vergeven. 'Nu kun je gaan. Ik zal over jullie waken, en jullie nooit in de steek laten.' HOOFDSTUK 26 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek had haar partner voorlopig gerustgesteld, maar ze had een plan. Ze liep naar haar vader, Wolfhart, waarnaar Wolfkit vernoemd was."Vader, ik moét terug." Miauwde ze dringend."Mijn lichaam is nog niet begraven, er is zelfs nog geen wake gehouden, alsjeblieft!" Smeekte ze. Wolfhart keek haar met koele, oceaanblauwe ogen aan."Ik zal er over nadenken." Miauwde hij koeltjes."Nee! Ik moet nù terug, anders is het te laat!" schreeuwde ze. Wolfhart leek trots op de lef van zijn dochter."Bontvlek, ik accepteer je keuze." Miauwde hij. Hij legde zijn kin op heer kop, en begon een soort van ceremonie te murmelen."Jouw leven is nog niet voltooid, je hebt een jong en een partner, je hebt een clan om te dienen en Wolfkit moet op het rechte pad gehouden worden. De Sterrenclan stuurt je terug naar het alledaagse, om je toekomst en die van je jong en partner te voltooien." Dan volgde er een helse, witte lichtflits, waarna ze weer die gruwelijke pijn in haar botten voelde, en ze wist gewoon dat ze er enkele gebroken had. Ze voelde een zacht neusje haar gezicht aanraken. Wolfkit? Ze opende haar mond een beetje om de vertrouwde geur van haar jong te ruiken met haar geurklieren, wat gebeurde."Wolfkit..." Fluisterde ze hees."Wolfkit...ben j..e Oké?..." Ze opende haar ogen niet eens."Moeder!!!" Jammerde Wolfkit."Nee, Wolfkit..ze-ze is dood..." Vochttand zat daar zo te ruiken ook. Bontvlek kreunde even, en ze voelde Vochttand verstijven."Nee-dat-dat kan niet waar zijn..." Hij boog zich over haar hen, en slaakte en gil toen hij haar zag ademen."LENTEBLAD!!! KOM VLUG!!!!" Krijste hij."BONTVLEK LEEFT!!!" Het volgende moment werd ze op haar rug gedraaid, en Lenteblad huiverde toen ze Bontvlek zag ademen. Bontvlek slaakte een pijnkreetje toen een van haar gebroken botten verschoof, en Lenteblad hield vlug op."Spinrag...biezen..." Mompelde ze. Ze stormde weg het medicijnhol in, en Asvuur rende tevoorschijn."Wolfkit zei dat-dat Bontvlek niet dood is!" Hakkelde ze verbaasd, en hoopvol. Vochttand knikte nu zeker, want hij zei niets. Asvuur!!! Bontvlek's ogen vlogen open en ze krabbelde achteruit. Tot haar verbazing...kon ze zien. Haar ogen flitsten heen en weer, en het duurde even voor de wazigheid weg was. Ze keek vol afgrijzen naar Asvuur, en kon geen woord meer over haar lippen krijgen. Haar poten brandden nu van de pijn, alleen een rechtervoorpoot en een stuk van een achterpoot waren niet gebroken. Vochttand ging vlug achter haar zitten om haar te ondersteunen, en begon haar bloederige vacht te likken. Maar Bontvlek kalmeerde niet. Ze bleef staren. Toen het al bijna een kwartier zo was, draaide hij haar kop zo dat ze hem recht aankeek."Rustig Bontvlek, Asvuur werd gehypnotiseerd." Legde hij uit. En Bontvlek geloofde hem, ze zakte uitgeput in elkaar op de grond, en liet haar ogen weer dichtvallen. Ondertussen kwam Lenteblad terug."Ze heeft haar linkervoor-en achterpoot gebroken, een deel van haar rechterachterpoot, een rib en haar heup ook. Maar dat is allemaal geneesbaar, ze moet gewoon ongeveer een...een maan in het medicijnhol blijven, dan lukt het wel." Melde Lenteblad. Vochttand zuchtte opgelucht en ging verder met het bloed uit Bontvlek's vacht te wassen. Na even doorwerken verstijfde Lenteblad even."Wat is er?" Vroeg Vochttand bezorgd."Ze-ze heeft een inwendige verwonding, drie zelfs." Fluisterde ze. Dan controleerde ze het nog even en sloot haar ogen dan."Ze zal drie manen in het medicijnhol moeten blijven..." Mompelde ze. Vochttand knikte."Ik begrijp het. Als dat de enige manier is..." En Bontvlek opende haar ogen nog eens."Wat een wonder dat ik geen hersenbeschadiging heb..." Murmelde ze."Die heb je wél, maar hij is gewoon niet ernstig genoeg om je zorgen over te maken." Miauwde Lenteblad droogjes."Is er eigenlijk nog iéts heel van mijn botten?" Siste Bontvlek sarcastisch."Dit is geen tijd voor grapjes, je kan nog sterven hoor!" Snauwde Lenteblad boos."Ugh, twee keer in de Sterrenclan, maar ik ga niet meer smeken bij mijn vader hoor!" Gromde ze."Je gaat niet dood!" riep Vochttand."Toch, Lenteblad?" Vroeg hij. Lenteblad zweeg."Ik zei dat ze nog niet buiten levensgevaar is." gromde ze streng. HOOFDSTUK 27 (door Appelvacht) Het was de nacht van de Grote Vergadering. Wolfpoot, een net nieuwe leerling, liep met Bleekpoot, Vispoot en Graspoot mee naar het Eiland. Ze was heel enthousiast. 'Vochttand is mijn vader!' riep Wolfpoot. 'Nee, de onze!' riep Graspoot terug. Ze bleven de leerlingen de hele tijd doorruzieen. Bij de Grote Vergadering, kwam Vochttands oom, Leeuwenster, aangelopen met zijn Clan. Bontvlek begroette hem hartelijk. Hij beschermde Bontvlek toen ze nog een leerling was en gevangen gehouden werd. 'Pas op! De boombrug staat hiervoor. Vochttand dacht dat de beige poes nog blind was. Daarom liep hij vlakbij haar. 'Luister. Sinds mijn "dood" kan ik weer zien. Wil je alsjeblieft... niet als mijn bodyguard reargeren?' Vochttand knikte, verbaasd. Hij begreep dat ze even alleen wou zijn. Vochttand zag Asvuur lopen, die weer krijger was geworden nadat hun jongen leerlingen werden. Sip liep ze naast Gaaivleugel. 'Het is niet jouw schuld.' miauwde hij tegen zijn partner. 'Maar ik heb Bontvlek gedood! Ik zal het mezelf nooit vergeven.' Vochttand schudde zijn hoofd. 'Het was Blauwster. Hij hypnotisserde je zodat je alles deed wat hij zei.' Aangekomen op het Eiland, gingen hij en Asvuur naar de eik. 'Katten van alle Clans,' begon Buizerdster, 'de Grote Vergadering gaat van start. Leeuwenster, jij hebt het woord.' De SchaduwClanleider deed een stap naar achteren. 'Eh... nou goed dan. Blauwster is gestorven.... toen een bliksemstraal hem raakte in het kamp. Het doodde hem drie keer.' Vochttand wist dat het niet waar was. Hij was gedood in het gevecht. 'Vorige maan was er een gevecht, hier, op de Grote Vergadering. We hebben onze moederkat Mosstreep verloren. Verder hebben we beter nieuws. Mosstreeps jongen, Snelpoot en Zoetpoot, zijn krijgers geworden. Ze heten Zoetblad en Snelvleugel. Ook heeft Mistwolk drie kittens gekregen. Avondkit, Melkkit en Vliegkit.' Mistwolk was Mosstreep en Blauwsters leerling geweest. Achter zich hoorde Vochttand geschreeuw. Katten gooiden de boom die Mosstreep geplet had, in het water. Asvuur en hij raceten ernaartoe om te helpen. HOOFDSTUK 28 (door Avondpoot) Terwijl de patrouille terug naar het kamp liep steunde Bontvlek op Lenteblad. Ze had nog steeds een gebroken rib, heup en achterpoot, en die genazen heel traag."Moest je ook per se mee naar de vergadering?!" Snauwde Lenteblad."Nu zullen je botten nog trager genezen!" Bontvlek negeerde haar, en liep snel en wankel naar Vochttand toe. Ze hield zich vlug aan hem overeind toen ze haar evenwicht verloor."Hoe is het met je breuken?" Vroeg hij. Bontvlek stond weer op en haalde haar schouders op."Die rib zal nog een maan duren." Gromde ze. Verderop keek Asvuur ongelukkig naar haar partner. Bontvlek voelde een steek van angst. Ze moest het doen. Nu. Asvuur was degene voor Vochttand, niet zij."Ik moet even weg." Murmelde ze, ze draaide zich om en rende ongemakkelijk en struikelend het woud in. Bij een stuk meer dat te zien was ging ze liggen, en liet haar pijnlijke botten kalmeren. Ze schoof de biezen rond haar achterpoot weer goed en keek naar het kalme water. Daarin vormden de sterren een patroon, en het was Vochttand. Naast hem liep Asvuur, en ze leken gelukkiger dan ooit. Bontvlek voelde de tranen in zich opkomen. Ze had Vochttand gered van de dood. Ze had hem over het donderpad gesleept, zijn vader had Asvuur gehypnotiseerd zodat zij Bontvlek zou vermoorden, en dat was gelukt. Bontvlek was teruggekomen uit de Sterrenclan voor hem, en nu moest ze weg. Voor altijd. En Vochttand moest haar niet achterna gaan. En toen ze die keuze maakte verscheen er een diepe, duistere leegte in haar hart. Bontvlek stond op en liep sneller en sneller tot ze rende en dan, opeens, was Vochttand er."Waar ga je heen?" Vroeg hij achterdochtig."Nergens." Siste Bontvlek kil. Ze duwde hem opzij, en rende naar een tunnel in de berg."Kom terug!!!!" Schreeuwde Vochttand. Bontvlek stond stil een eind in de tunnels, en keerde zich om."Jij blijft weg bij mij. Ik ben jouw partner niet, en dat zal ik ook nooit zijn." Vochttand trilde van schok en woede en verdriet."Ik hou van jou!!!" Jammerde hij."maakt dat iets uit? Ik kan niet van je houden." Ze luisterde kalm naar zijn woedende gehijg, en dan, hoorde ze gerommel. het kwam van boven haar. Ze sprong overeind, en keek angstig omhoog naar het hoge dak van de grot. Rotsblokken rolden omlaag, naar haar toe. Maar ze voelde geen angst meer. Ze voelde niets meer."Het is gedaan Vochttand, je kan me niet meer redden." En de rotsen klapten krakend en in een wolk van stof en steentjes op de grond, en Bontvlek sprong naar achteren. Ze rende de tunnels in, verder en verder. Dan zag ze licht. Ze kroop door een gat omhoog. Dit was wat ze gewild had, nu dacht Vochttand dat ze dood was. Ze schoof de biezen van haar poot, en stond op. Die had ze niet meer nodig. Dan sloop ze stiekem in de richting van het Schaduwclankamp. Vochttand rende naar binnen."Bontvlek is verpletterd door rotsen!!!" Krijste hij. Bontvlek trok haar neus op. Hoe kon hij nog van haar houden. Ze draaide zich om en rende terug naar de tunnels. Nu woonde ze hier. Dit was haar thuis. Ze liep een stuk dieper omlaag, verder en verder. Dan kwam ze bij een kloof die ze afdaalde, dan een bijna steile grot waar ze naar beneden gleed, en dan was er een grote grot met kleintjes er aan verbonden. Dit was haar kamp, en hier zou ze wonen. Voor eeuwig. Ze pakte de grootste rotsen die ze vond, en blokkeerde alle uitgangen. Dan greep ze oud mos dat aan de wanden hing en maakte een nest in de kleinste grot, er was een lichtgevend gesteente. Ze rolde zich op en viel in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 28 (door Appelvacht) Vochttand was met Asvuur aan het jagen. Ze leek een stuk blijer, dus waarschijnlijk was ze vergeten dat ze Bontvlek gedood had. Vochttand was woedend op Bontvlek. Ze had hem al die tijd voorgelogen, en haar partner was waarschijnlijk gewoon Ceder. 'Ik haat Bontvlek.' miauwde Vochttand. 'Ik ook. Niemand behalve zij zou tegen z'n partner liegen, en uiteindelijk zelfmoord plegen.' antwoordde Asvuur. 'Weet je, ik hoop dat we nog meer kittens krijgen.' Vochttand knikte. 'Bontvlek is verleden tijd. Ik hou ook niet meer van haar, na al haar leugens.' Asvuur knikte, en drukte zich tegen Vochttand aan. Daarna sprong Asvuur ineens overeind, en sprintte een struik in. Ze kwam terug met een grote eekhoorn, bungelend uit haar bek. 'Wauw!' miauwde Vochttand verrast. Hij likte over haar wang. 'Ik hou van je.' miauwde hij. Opeens sprong Asvuur op hem, en ze begonnen te stoeien. Ze rolden zo het moeras in. 'Je maakt me nat!' giechelde Asvuur. 'Dat is niet erg, je bent toch niet dood!' antwoordde Vochttand lachend. Toen hielden ze opeens op. In de verte hoorde Vochttand geblaf, en het kwam dichterbij. 'Opsplitsen!' siste Asvuur. Ze dook de struiken in, terwijl Vochttand richting de rivier en de klif rende. Hij hoorde de hond achter hem blaffen en grauwen, en pas later merkte hij dat de klif voor hem was. Hij zat ingesloten. Om hem heen waren struiken vol doorns, en hij kon daar niet doorheen gaan. 'Help me!' schreeuwde hij wanhopig. De hond kwam steeds dichterbij, totdat Vochttand bijna van de klif afviel. De hond boorde zijn klauwen diep in zijn buik, en Vochttand viel neer. Zijn ogen keken levensloos naar de doornstruiken. Een bleekgrijze leerling rende op de hond af gooide het beest de rivier in. De leerling pakte Vochttand bij zijn nekvel, en sleepte hem mee naar het SchaduwClankamp. De bleekgrijze leerling was Bleekpoot. Toen ze haar vaders lijk langs de trainingsplek sleepte, renden Wolfpoot, Vispoott en Graspoot op haar af. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Wolfpoot geschrokken. 'Hij.... is dood.' snikte Bleekpoot. Tranen rolden over haar wang. 'Asvuur moet het weten!' riep Graspoot. 'Ik zoek haar.' miauwde Vispoot. 'Jullie brengen Vochttand naar het kamp. Wie weet kan Lenteblad hem redden.' Toen de leerlingen Vochttand in het kamp hadden gebracht, kwam Vispoot met haar moeder aanzetten. 'Vochttand!' gilde Asvuur. 'Lenteblad, help hem!' riep ze wanhopig. Lenteblad kwam met een paar kruiden aanrennen. 'Sorry.' miauwde ze nadat ze hem had onderzocht. 'Hij jaagt nu met de SterrenClan. We kunnen hem niet redden.' Asvuur zakte ineen. Wolfpoot, Bleekpoot, Graspoot en Vispoot drukten hun neus in Vochttands vacht. Buizerdster en alle SchaduwClankatten kwamen aanlopen. 'Oudsten, morgen begraven jullie hem.' miauwde Buizerdster. 'We eren hem. Hij was een dappere, getalenteerde, en loyale krijger.' 'Wacht even! Asvuur verwacht Vochttands tweede nest!' riep Lenteblad verrast. Vochttand zelf werd wakker in SterrenClans territorium. Zelf wist hij niet waar hij was. 'Waar ben ik?' vroeg hij verward. Voor zich zag hij Varenstroom, Wenshart, en Mosstreep. 'Welkom in de SterrenClan.' miauwde Wenshart. 'Waar is Bontvlek?' vroeg hij. Varenstroom schudde haar hoofd. 'Ze leeft.' Vochttand stond op. 'Ik wou dat ik terug kon. Wolfpoot heeft me nodig!' drong hij aan. Varenstroom streek met haar staart langs haar zoon's vacht. 'Alleen echte liefde kan je terughalen. Wat ik bedoel? In je tijd in SterrenClan zul je de antwoorden vinden.' miauwde ze. HOOFDSTUK 29 (door Avondpoot) Bontvlek sloop door het duister, haar lippen gekruld in een glimlachje. Ze had haar eerste vis gevangen! Ze at het mollige dier op bij haar hol, en kreeg weer eens zin om frisse lucht in te ademen. Ze liep naar buiten, en het licht verblindde haar. Eenmaal terug bij het kamp bespioneerde ze haar clangenoten. Met een schok zag ze Vochttand op de grond liggen. Dood. Asvuur zat over hem heengebogen. Waar was Wolfpoot? Haar dochter was nergens te bespeuren. Was Vochttand echt dood? ze keek goed, en haar hoofd tolde rond toen ze hem niet zag ademen. Ze voelde hoe ze naar voren viel, bijna het kamp in. Nee! ze mocht zichzelf niet verraden! maar het was te laat. Ze smakte op de stoffige grond van de open plek, en meteen besprong Buizerdster haar. Hij herkende haar blijkbaar niet meteen."Buizerdster rustig!" Schreeuwde Bontvlek. Maar haar leider deed niets en haalde haar wang open."Ik ben het!!!!!" Buizerdster sprong geschrokken achteruit en staarde haar aan."Maar je was dood!" Krijste hij."Denk je heus dat ik zo dom ben!" Snauwde ze. Ze schudde haar kop en keek naar Vochttand. Ze liep langzaam naar hem toe, en wist wat ze moest doen. Ze staarde omhoog naar de sterrenhemel, en keek recht naar een blauwe ster."Sterrenclan, ik smeek jullie, breng Vochttand terug, en dan mogen jullie me alles ontnemen..." Fluisterde ze. En dan ging er een schok door Vochttand's lichaam heen. Hij ging overeind zitten en keek verward rond zich. Bontvlek zweeg. Toen Vochttand haar zag leek hij eerst verbaasd, maar werd dan woedend."Verrader!" Brulde hij. Hij besprong haar, en Bontvlek bleef liggen toen hij hij tegen de grond drukte."Dood me maar." Miauwde ze kalm."maar dan zal je zorgen dat je ergste nachtmerrie uit zal komen. Wolfpoot zal je haten." Miauwde ze."Wolfpoot zal slecht worden, zoals jij altijd al gevreest had." Ze duwde hem van zich af, en staarde naar de maan."Doe maar." Nu mocht de Sterrenclan haar iets ontnemen, en Bontvlek wist al wat het was. Er schoot een flits van pure, brandende pijn door haar hersenen, het schoot door haar ogen heen, en Bontvlek sloot ze. Dan knapte er iets, en toen ze haar ogen weer opende, was ze weer blind."Ik heb gezorgd dat je weer levend werd, ik heb mijn zicht opgegeven voor jou, en het kan me niets meer schelen of je me nog steeds haat, of niet. Ik hou van je, dat heb ik al gedaan voor je me zelfs maar ontmoette. Maar jij houd van Asvuur, en dat moet ik respecteren." Ze liet haar tranen stromen, en draaide zich om. De hele clan wachtte met ingehouden adem op het antwoord van Vochttand."Ik ga weer weg. Ik hoor hier niet meer." Fluisterde Bontvlek. Ze stond op en liep met hangende schouders en staart naar de kampingang, maar dan zei Vochttand iets waardoor haar hele toekomst veranderde... HOOFDSTUK 30/ Eindproloog (door Appelvacht) 'Alsjeblieft! Blijf, als je echt mijn partner bent. Voor Wolfpoot! Voor Asvuur, die zich schuldig voelt! De Clan houdt van je, zelfs Bruinstreep.' Vochttand trilde en bloed sijpelde nog uit zijn mond. Asvuur kwam naast hem staan. 'Blijf voor ons, Bontvlek! Ik trok te snel conclusies. Ik voel me inderdaad schuldig, zoals Vochttand zei.' Bontvlek bleef bevroren staan. Bruinstreep leip naar haar dochter toe. 'Het spijt me.' miauwde ze. 'Dat ik je vroeger zo slecht behandeld heb. Ik ben het die verdient te sterven.' miauwde ze. Er klonk echt spijt in haar stem. Maar nog steeds bleef Bontvlek bevroren staan. Toen, draaide ze zich uiteindelijk om. De zon scheen op haar pels. 'Ik blijf!' riep ze. 'Hallo?' hoorden ze een stemmetje piepen bij de ingang. 'Moeraskit!' riep Wolfpoot. Vochttand, Bruinstreep en Bontvlek renden naar de jonge kit. 'Je leeft! Oh, dit is de beste dag van mijn leven!' miauwde ze opgewonden en blij. Twee manen later... 'Bontvleks kittens komen!' riep Bleekbloesem, die haar krijgersnaam een paar dagen geleden had verdiend. Wesppoot, een van Asvuurs kittens en medicijnkatleerling, ging met zijn mentor, Vuurbloem, naar de kraamkamer. Een paar minuutjes later waren 3 gezonde kittens geboren. 'Ze heten: Braamkit, Warmkit en Bloemenkit.' miauwde Bontvlek. 'Mooie namen.' miauwde Asvuur. 'Dank je. Ik hoop dat ze hun Clan goed zullen dienen.' Vochttand kwam net terug van patrouille. 'Zijn ze geboren?' vroeg hij. Bontvlek knikte. Wolfvacht en Moerasstaart kwamen de kraamkamer binnen om hun broers en zus te bekijken. 'Dit zijn de mooiste kittens van de Clan.' miauwde Vochttand. EINDE!